Bears to the rescue
Bears to the rescue-is the first episode of the second season of ''The Lion Guard: New Beginning'' series Plot when Elena is in great danger she is injured and in addition is stuck and threatens her presence of the Red Claw's tyrannosaur, Kenai and Nita must help Lion's guard Mohatu save the Winged Queen. Transcript (the episode begins with Mohatu and her parents and her siblings sleeping next to Kovu and Kiara and their children and suddenly Elena arrives and Mohatu wakes up) Mohatu (yawns): Mom, Dad, look who's here Jasiri: hello Elena Kion: hello aunt, what brings you here? Elena: unfortunately nothing good, I found a new dangerous dinosaur in the Outlands, perhaps more dangerous than the theropod Thanos Marigold (New Beginning): who is this? Elena: my scouts call him Red Claw Vitani: where does the name come from? Elena: and because this tyrannosaur has a terrible red scar extending from the left eye to its outer claw on the left hand (if the tyrannosaurs have hands at all) Kenai (bear): easy Elena, with our Isabella no dinosaur has a chance Elena: you see Kenai, there will always be a bigger fish Kenai: again jokes that we bears eat fish? Elena: I mean you can consider yourself the best and there will always be someone better than you Nita: what are you going to do? Elena: I will recommend looking for him myself, and if I do not come back then come and ask me about my herd in the Shining City in the Mbali fields Marigold (New Beginning): but if you know it's a dangerous animal, why do you want to track this dinosaur? Elena: because I want to make sure that everyone in the kingdom is safe, i.e. you and your family and all mammals and dinosaurs who want to live according to the rules of the Circle of Life Skylar (cuddling up to Elena): good luck, and take care Elena: I know dinosaurs well, I'll be fine (Elena flies away) Mohatu: in the meantime we will go on patrol, Lion Guard, follow me (while Mohatu and her Lion Guard are patrolling around her city, Elena is tracking Red Claw) Elena (to herself): what do you want from us, you overgrown reptile? (suddenly Elena notices a small forest in the Outlands just before her) Elena: what' ?! where did these trees come from? (Elena hits the trees and falls into a clearing in the middle of the forest) Elena: Red Claw can be here anytime, I have to get home as soon as possible (she tries to get up but starts to hiss in pain) apparently it was not a smooth landing as usual (looks at herself and speaks with sarcasm) great! I have a broken left hind paw and a wound on my stomach, I have to wait for someone to come for me (Elena hears the roar of Red Claw) Elena (whispering to herself): and best let it be someone who is my friend and does not want to eat me (meanwhile in the Shining City) Mohatu: what? how did it not come back? Błysk: she said she was following Red Claw in the Outlands Luna: and no one has seen her since Mohatu: if she didn't come back, it means something happened to her we have to go to Outlands to find her and save her Nita: we want to come with you Hamu: it's dangerous Kenai: but Elena is my best friend and she just needs me Haraka: Mohatu, you know that in such a situation a friend needs a friend Mohatu: I know, (to Kenai) agreement you can help us save Elena Kenai: it's good because I always wanted to help her in this situation Mtoto: just remember, we'll probably meet with a very dangerous Tyrannosaurus Kenai: everything better than being a nanny for kids Elena (licks her wounds): it's not enough, Rafiki and Makini must heal me (Red Claw roars) unless this dinosaur finds me before Kenai: how do we find Elena? Mohatu: we must use our "eyes in the sky" Ona? can you look around Ona: of course (uses her sharp eyes) I found Elena! lies in a small forest! and she is hurt Hamu: what's the plan? Kenai: I will pull Red Claw away, and you save Elena Nita: what's your plan? Kenai: I will trap him in my trap, you will save the Winged Queen Kenai: hey you! (Red Claw notices him) Kenai: I'll distract him! save Elena! Red Claw (roars and chases Kenai) Nita: Elena? all right? Elena: apart from a wound on the stomach and a broken paw? yes, otherwise everything is fine (meanwhile Kenai is being chased by Red Claw) Kenai: come on, chase me (Kenai sees a cave big enough to contain a bear but too small for a Tyrannosaur) Kenai: perfection (Red Claw hits the wall and loses consciousness) Kenai: great, now I have to join Elena and The Lion Guard ((slightly later in the Lion Guards cave) Kasi: is everything fine now, Your Highness? Elena: yes Kasi, thank you Rafiki: you will be healthy again tomorrow Elena: that's good news Makini? Makini: yes Queen? Elena: Tell my children I'll be healthy again soon Makini: yes I will Elena: Kenai, thank you for your help Kenai: you're welcome Elena: you will always be my best friend. Characters *Mohatu *Ona *Hamu *Haraka *Elena *Kenai *Koda *Nita *Jaquins Herd Category:Kanapkuba Category:Fanfiction Category:Kanapkuba's Fanfics Category:The Lion Guard Stories Category:The Lion Guard : New Beginning Category:The Lion Guard : New Beginning Episodes Category:The Lion Guard : New Beginning Universe